


Little drops of Britin.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non avevo nessuna intenzione pubblicare... questo. Ma poi li ho guardati in faccia e avevo capito che non posso lasciarli morire in mezzo alla cronaca della mia pagina di facebook. Quindi li lascio qua, ecco...</p><p>I miei ringraziamenti alla gentilissima <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3"> cicia3</a> per la sua amorevole supervisione!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Little drops of Britin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829804) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)
  * A translation of [Little drops of Britin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829804) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova). 



> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mi fermo altri quattro mesi. Non sei arrabbiato, vero?”

“Certo che no, perché dovrei?”

Non sono arrabbiato – sto per impazzire, perché so che significa.

É ora che torni a vivere la mia vita... c’è solo un piccolo problema.

Come un gatto che entra in una casa, e quella diventa sua, sei entrato nella mia vita, che ormai appartiene a te.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ti chiedo di restare se non con gli occhi.

La mia mente grida “Non andare!”, ma a voce invece mi esce un ironico: “Non dovresti tornare dal tuo fidanzato?”

Uno scambio di sorrisi forzati, e te ne vai... 

Ti accompagno con lo sguardo, mi giro e torno dentro, lasciando la mia porta spalancata.

Lasciando la mia vita spalancata – per te.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti osservo mentre dormi. Come la nostra prima notte... come quasi tutte le nostre notti, a dire il vero.

É passato del tempo, e sono cambiate tante cose – noi siamo cambiati.

Per farti arrivare da un leggero “Mi rivedrai nei tuoi sogni” ad un sofferto “Ti amo” ne ho dovute affrontare di battaglie. Tra tanti attacchi e ritirate, senza mai mollare, ti ho conquistato, giorno dopo giorno – e ora sei tutto mio.

Ma oggi è solo una piccola tregua, e da domani mi tocca lottare di nuovo per convincerti che io sono tutto tuo. Perché, anche se sembra assurdo, non ci credi ancora.

Non mi renderai mai le cose facili, vero?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Prenditi cura di te...”

“Anche tu...”

Sono poche parole che ci scambiamo per salutarci.

Troppo poche, troppo false.

Sei tu che ti prendevi cura di me, e sono io che me ne prendevo di te. Ed era così giusto, così maledettamente perfetto.

E potrebbe esserlo ancora, forse. Se solo riuscissi a riconoscere che sono l’unico per te, come lo sei per me.

Forza! Non metterci troppo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “È questo che volevi sentire?..” – mi sbatti le parole acide in faccia con un ghigno beffardo.

Quindi è tutto qui, la tua tattica non ha funzionato, Daphne. E ora che faccio? Posso solo essere onesto fino in fondo, tanto da perdere non ho più nulla.

“Sì. Ma come al solito non l’hai detto. Perciò tanto vale che me ne vada!”

La tracolla sulla spalla. Un passo verso la porta. È questa la fine? Il cuore rallenta e quasi si ferma... Fai qualcosa, sto affogando!

Il braccio. Il tuo braccio intorno a me – un ostacolo, una trappola, un appoggio – mi ferma, mi cattura, mi spinge in superficie.

“É così da te...!” – la rabbia nella voce e il panico negli occhi.

Accidenti, Daphne, sei un vero genio!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché sono qui? 

É bastato che Ethan supponesse che stai cercando di riavermi indietro, ed eccomi qui, per controllare. 

Vuoi riavermi? 

Mi vuoi? 

Hai notato il mio arrivo, mi vieni incontro – oh, sì... sì che mi vuoi. 

Ma vuoi anche questo qua che ti sta accanto, e quello, e un altro centinaio di altri... 

Io invece ho bisogno di qualcosa di più, ho bisogno di essere l'unico. 

Essere per te uno speciale per me non è più sufficiente. 

Oppure sufficiente?..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le tue mani sono ovunque sul mio corpo, intorno a me. 

Le mie labbra assaggiano la tua pelle, mi stringi più forte – sì, sono tornato. 

Musica è assordante, nel locale si scatena il solito pandemonio, ma io vedo solo te... che dolce follia. 

Quanto mi sei mancato, non lasciarmi più andare!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quanto mi sei mancato! Giorno per giorno poterti toccare solo con lo sguardo, abbracciare il tuo fantasma... che amara follia. 

Ma ora sei tra le mie mani, così vero, così mio – sei tornato. 

Non abbandonarmi più, perché, se decidi di andare via, te lo lascerò fare di nuovo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutti continuano a ripetermi: «Lo ami davvero», – qualcuno sembra sorpreso o addirittura scioccato, ma tutti quanti fermamente convinti.

D’accordo, mi fai stare bene, ma solo perché mi piace fare sesso con te. Anche se... pure sentire il tuo leggero respiro mentre mi addormento non è male.

E poi, parlare con te è piuttosto interessante, questi tuoi passaggi dalle chiacchiere da ragazzino alle perle di saggezza mi affascinano sempre. Anche se... pure rimanere in silenzio insieme a te a volte è bello.

Adoro osservarti mentre balli... o semplicemente cammini... o disegni, tutto concentrato... o mangi... Insomma, sempre.

Confesso che non sopporto, se qualcuno ti tocca... o ti sta troppo vicino... o ti fissa.

Ci sono delle volte quando sorridi e mi guardi in un modo tutto speciale, e allora vorrei regalarti il cielo, perché sei il mio sole personale.

É tutto qui... Quindi non capisco, per quale motivo tutti dicono che ti amo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Sei tornato... 

Sembri sorpreso come sempre, e io non so se piangere o ridere, perché questo mi lusinga e offende in eguale misura.

Quando lo capirai finalmente? Io non posso non tornare. E non solo perché sei il mio amico, amante, compagno.

Come per l'umanità esiste l'universo – infinito, stupendo e pieno di meraviglie, ma, in sostanza, del tutto inutile – e poi, c'è la Terra...

Ecco, esattamente allo stesso modo per me, fuori da questa stanza esiste tutto un mondo – enorme, incredibile e invitante, ma in fin dei conti così estraneo – e poi, ci sei tu.

La tua attesa è la forza di gravità. Finché tu mi aspetti, io tornerò sempre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Che cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?» 

«Un uomo dovrebbe sapere quando chiedere aiuto». 

Non ho intenzione di costringerti a raccontarmi cosa è successo esattamente, cos'è che ti ha dato l'ultima spinta. Lo so già. 

Hai perso il controllo, ti sei sentito un giocattolo in mani lascive e indifferenti, e questo ti ha fatto schifo e spaventato. 

E adesso hai bisogno di sentirti di nuovo padrone della situazione, di sentirti importante e speciale. Beh, d'accordo. Non posso darti tutto quello che vuoi, ma quello di cui hai bisogno – sì. 

Dopo tutto, sei già entrato nel mio cuore, puoi farlo anche con il mio corpo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Chiedimi di restare. 

– Lo sai, che non lo farò. Se un giorno capirai che non puoi fare altrimenti, semplicemente succederà. 

– Ma ho paura. E se sarà troppo tardi? 

– Questo rischio esiste sempre. Posso solo prometterti che se questo dovesse accadere, non sarà per motivi che dipendono da me, Raggio di sole. 

– Accidenti a te, Kinney! Se solo potessi tornare a quel giorno, quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta... 

– E cosa avresti fatto? 

– Avrei di nuovo detto «Vado con lui!»


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Brian, hai il fiatone... Stavi scappando da qualcuno? Che cos’hai? – mi guardi divertito, ma sotto il sorriso si nasconde una vera preoccupazione. Evidentemente, sono un masochista, perché adoro quando mi soffochi di tenerezze! 

– No, solo che... – ma sul serio, che cos’ho? Ho veramente il fiatone e il cuore va a mille. Ora che ci penso, gli ultimi metri li avevo fatti quasi di corsa, – solo che, avevo fretta di rivederti.


End file.
